1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to plant containers and more specifically to open tubular plant containers which are adapted to improve plant cultivation and for automating the management of such plant cultivation. The tubular cultivating element of the present invention permits and enhances mechanized and automatic horizontal filling of the tubes, and protects the stems of growing plants by virtue of its specific contour.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Numerous tubular elements exist for cultivating plants, but their structure and the way in which they are handled does not permit them to be automatically and/or mechanically filled with dirt soil, or root media or seeds.
The present invention, to the contrary, overcomes such inconveniences and permits the tube to be filled by fertilizer compost or dirt and/or seeds and permits the tubes to be closed. The tubular elements have a contour which will serve such function and which will ensure the protection of developing plant stems against both external environmental forces and invasion by weeds and/or insects.